Our Destiny, Our Choices
by ai.kokoro
Summary: They were friends, but a onenight stand could change their lives forever. Would this problem tear their friendship apart, or only bring them closer together. Only they could make this choice. Destiny was out of the question this time. KakashiXoc


I AM BACKK!!

For some reason, my computer won't let me see any of the stories that I have made, but I know that they are still there. Of course, this has made me sad because I like to read my stories on the format that has set up. :pp

Well this is a KakashiXoc fic. I lost all of my work for the other KakashiXoc, so I am currently trying to find it.

Oh yeah, so this is my story and I say that Sasuke is back. MWAHAHAHA. Also, this is um…a few years after the time skip…AND I am altering some of the ages. HEHEHEHE I feel like I'm in total control.

Please reviewww!!!

Haha, okay so let's start.

' ' – Thoughts

" " - Speaking

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the OCs.

X x x x x x x X

Chapter 1

Kakashi's PoV

"Kakashi, come on…don't look so down. I mean it's your birthday!!"

I sigh and look over at the 17 year old Naruto.

"I don't understand why you got all these people to show up…at a club nonetheless. Most of you shouldn't even be in here…"

"Lighten up will ya? We have an excuse…it's your birthday."

"I really don't think that my birthday should be an excuse for you to come to a club."

Naruto just laughs and walks up to a waitress. I sigh again and look at my surroundings. Everyone is here…Naruto's graduating classmates, their teachers…even godaime herself. I get up and I am about to leave when someone grabs my arm.

"Where are you going?"

I turn around to see a girl around my age smiling up at me.

"Home." I tell her.

"Ah. Well Naruto told me to not let you leave."

"Kyoko…since when have you listened to Naruto?"

"Since he paid me." She says smirking. She puts her hands on her hips and I take this chance to slip out. Once outside I sigh and start walking towards my house.

"Kakashi!"

Kyoko appears in front of me and I stop.

"Don't leave…it's supposed to be something fun that your students planned. Also, I won't get paid if you leave early."

'So that's why she wants me to go back…for her own benefit…'

I stare at her and she starts to glare at me.

"What?" She asks, a little irritated.

"Nothing…"

"Okay then, let's go."

Kyoko grabs my hand and drags me back. Once we enter the place everyone starts cheering and laughing. I sit back down and Kyoko sits next to me.

"Just try to get through this last hour."

I dig through my pocket and pull out my favorite series, _Icha Icha Paradise._ Kyoko gives me a weird look and pulls the book out of my hands. I look at her annoyed and she nods her head towards a girl.

"She's been looking at you all night. Go talk to her."

I stand up and walk towards the girl that Kyoko pointed out, passing by very familiar faces. Everyone around me gives me a thumbs up for encouragement. I just roll my eyes, and by the time I reach her side, I've lost interest. I see Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke grinning behind the counter and I turn away from them. The girl smiles at me blushing slightly. I smile slightly and about to greet her until I hear a noise coming from Kyoko's direction. Although the place was crowded with people and you could barely hear anything, I would notice Kyoko's soft voice anywhere.

I look over to where I had left Kyoko and see her glaring at a man who appeared to be drunk. He places one arm around her shoulders and the other around her waist. She gives a disgusted look and pushes him off of her. The force of the push made the man crash into a table, making him break it. Everyone stops what they are doing and looks over at Kyoko's direction. She places my book on a table and everyone watches her grab the man by the collar. Kyoko then drags him to the door and throws him outside. She walks back to where the broken table is.

"Mitsuki…I think you should throw this out." She comments.

A girl a few years older then walks into the room.

"What did you do? I mean seriously Kyoko, I know you own this place too…but that doesn't mean you can go breaking everything."

"Okay…I'm sorry for breaking the table." She says sarcastically.

"Dad's not going to be to happy."

"I really don't care. Besides it wasn't my fault…some guy touched me."

"You broke a table because a guy touched you…what, did he like brush your shoulder or something?"

Kyoko glares at her older sister. "That's not what I meant…"

"Sure, sure."

I notice Naruto tiptoe towards Kyoko and everyone sees him poke her.

Kyoko turns towards Naruto. She grabs his arm and throws him against the wall.

"Ow…" Naruto breathes out.

Everyone in the room starts to laugh and I see Kyoko sit back down. Mistuki helps Naruto up and everyone else goes back to whatever they were previously doing. By now, the girl besides me had left and I walked back to my seat.

"Hey." I say to Kyoko.

She nods her head in greeting and looks up from the novel she was reading.

"What happened to that girl?"

"She left during the display you put on."

"Look, it wasn't my fault! The guy started to tou-"

"Yes, I know. I saw him. Anyways, why are you reading my book?"

"Oh this? Well I wanted to finish reading it while you were hitting on that girl. But then I was interrupted so I never got to finish the rest."

"Okay…but when did you even start reading it?" I ask.

Kyoko grins. "When I was at your place yesterday. I found it on your nightstand while you were in the shower. I just started reading it. Now shh."

I smile and Naruto walks up to us.

"Kakashi if you just sit there all night, we won't let you leave. I mean come on, even Shino is dancing."

I give Naruto a weird look.

"Naruto…Shino is over there with Mieko…"

"What?! Well that's not the point. Just come on. I'll even make Kyoko dance."

I turn to Kyoko and she just shakes her head no.

"I don't dance." She tells us.

"Come ON you two." Naruto says. By now, Sakura and Ino has come over to convince me.

"You can't be that bad of a dancer Kakashi…" Sakura comments.

"If we can get Kyoko to dance, will you?" Ino asks.

I look at Kyoko and see her eyes are wide.

"I told you guys I don't dance."

"I'll dance if you can make Kyoko dance." I tell them.

"Okay!!" Naruto waves and everyone crowds around us.

"If they make me dance Kakashi…you're dead." Kyoko threatens.

Sasuke puts nine shots down in front of us.

"Drink it."

Kyoko smirks and starts with one. She then takes another…and another…until all nine are done. Everyone around us stare at Kyoko with shock. Naruto laughs at the fact that you can tell that Kyoko isn't a great drinker.

She leans against me and whispers in my ear, "Dance with me."

I glare at everyone around me and grab Kyoko's hand. When I start to get up out of my chair, the room is filled with cheers. I support Kyoko with one arm and she smiles up at me. Naruto goes up to Mistuki and tells her to raise the volume. She complies and everyone is back to either dancing or talking amongst each other.

Kyoko starts to stumble and wraps her arms around my neck. When she starts to loosen her grip, I wrap my arms around her waist to make sure she doesn't fall. She tries to stand up straight and I can feel her warm breath against my neck.

"You know…if we weren't such long-time friends…you'd probably be trying to pick me up right about now…" Kyoko whispers.

'She must be really drunk right now…' I think to myself.

"See? I'm right aren't I…or you would be answering me…"

"Kyoko…maybe I should take you home."

"No! I'm perfectly fine…besides, I want to stay here with you…"

I look down at her and see her smile up at me.

"I really think that yo-"

"No…please. I'm okay…really I am."

"Okay, then let me see if you can stand up by yourself."

"Um…how about later…"

"…Kyoko…"

"Okay, okay."

I let go of Kyoko and she holds her ground…for a few seconds. Before she falls, I catch her.

"Maybe I should go home…"

'Thank god…'

I set Kyoko in a chair and see her instantly fall asleep. I shake my head and see Naruto with Kiba, Chouji, and Shikamaru.

"Naruto, I have to take Kyoko home."

"But…is she really **that** drunk?"

I nod my head and point to Kyoko. The four boys look over and start laughing.

"Oh man…I never thought I would see her that drunk." Kiba states.

"I have to tell Mitsuki about this." Naruto says in between laughs.

My eyes widen and I grab Naruto's arm.

"You don't want to do that."

"Huh? Why?"

"Well…the last time Kyoko was this drunk Mitsuki kind of went crazy and started lecturing her. Then she wouldn't let her out of the room." I tell them.

"When was the last time she was this drunk?"

"I took her out on her 21st birthday."

"So really…it's YOUR fault…" Shikamaru implies.

"…I didn't think she would drink so much. Anyways, I got to take Kyoko home right now. Thanks for today Naruto…if it weren't for you, I would have never seen Kyoko drunk again."

"And you LIKE to see her drunk?" Naruto asks.

"It's funny."

After I say my goodbyes to everyone else, I grab Kyoko bridal style and carry her outside. It was dark out and no one was on the street. A cool breeze passes by and Kyoko shivers slightly. She buries her face deeper into my chest. I take her back to my place and set her on the bed.

"Jeez, the last time I had to carry you back was when…"

"When you were fourteen. I was still thirteen and I sprained my ankle."

"You're awake?"

"Obviously, or I wouldn't be talking." Kyoko murmurs.

"Well, get some sleep. I'm going to go take a shower."

She nods and lies down. I grab my towel and empty my pockets. I enter the bathroom and turn on the hot shower. I take off my shirt and hear some noise coming from my bedroom. I just ignore it, entering the shower.

X x x x x x x X

Kyoko's PoV

When I hear Kakashi is in the shower, I get up slowly trying to keep my balance. I walk over to Kakashi's dresser and see the novel I was reading earlier. I pick it up and notice something under it. There was a gold chain with a silver key on it. I place the book back down besides the key. I smile and look down at the necklace I am wearing. The chain itself was gold, but the pendent was crystal and silver. It was a heart-shaped locket.

I pick up Kakashi's key off of the dresser and unlock it. The locket opens to reveal three pictures. The first picture shows Kakashi and me when we were around 13 years old, and the next shows us when we were around 18. The last one is a current picture that we had taken about a week ago. I close the locket smiling to myself. I pick the book up again and walk over to the bed. I open to the last page I was on when I hear Kakashi turn off the shower. He walks out with only a towel wrapped around his waist. His hair was still drenched and he walks up to me.

"I thought I told you to get some sleep." Kakashi says.

"Well…I just decided not listen to you." I tell him, not looking away from the book.

He walks away and goes to his dresser to pull out some clothes. He puts on his shirt and goes back to the bathroom.

I flip through the pages of the novel and Kakashi comes out fully clothed in his pajamas. He walks over to the other side of the bed and sits down next to me.

"You sure get over your drunken stage pretty quickly."

"Eh…I learn." I tell him flipping another page.

Kakashi leans over to see what page I'm on. He laughs then takes the book from my hands.

"Hey! I'm reading here!"

"You shouldn't be reading this." Kakashi comments.

"Who said? Plus, I can read whatever I want."

He shakes his head. "I think you're a little to innocent to read something like this."

I look at him like he's crazy and I see him get up. He puts the book back on his dresser and picks up his necklace.

"Do you wear it everyday?"

"Wear what?" Kakashi asks.

"The necklace I gave you." I say pointing to the chain around his neck.

"I guess so. It's just become a habit that I wear it."

I smile and he walks over to me again. I get up off of the bed.

"Are my extra pair of clothes still here?" I ask.

"I think so. Check in that drawer over there."

I walk over and open the drawer. I see my clothes and grab them.

"You going to stay the night?" Kakashi asks.

I nod my head and take off my necklace placing it in Kakashi's hand. I walk into the bathroom and take off my clothing. I turn the hot water on and wait until the bathtub is full. I enter the tub and I am greeted by warm water. I sit there for a few moments washing my hair and body. After a few more minutes I get out draining the water. I then put my hair up and dry myself off. I put on my black silk pajamas and walk out. When I do, I see Kakashi reading the second volume to his favorite series.

Kakashi looks up from his book and holds out my necklace. I grab it from him and put it on. I then take the book from Kakashi's hands and he looks at me. I set it aside and climb on top of him, me straddling his hips. He raises one eyebrow and I smirk.

"What are you doing?" Kakashi asks.

I put both arms around his neck and lean in to whisper in his ear. "When was the last time you were this close to a woman?"

"Two days ago." He whispers back, laughing slightly.

I pull back smiling.

"Oh really now?" I ask.

He nods and puts his hands on my hips.

"But then when was the last time I was this close to you?" Kakashi asks me.

I shrug my shoulders and I gasp. Kakashi rolls over so that he is on top.

"Now lets think about this…I think the last time was…"

"Was on my 21st birthday." I finish for him.

He smiles and leans down to kiss my forehead.

"Seven years is a long time. I can't believe I was able to keep my hands off of you for that long." Kakashi comments.

"I think you had other distractions." I tell him.

He looks like he's thinking and then grins.

"You're right. Let's see…there was that one girl Elena, then Christina, and April, and-"

"You don't have to name them for me…"

Kakashi laughs and smirks. "Well, since you started this game, how were you able to keep your hands off of me…until today."

"I try."

I grin and lift my face up to his kissing him. I feel him kiss me back and his hands travel up my body. He breaks the kiss and I whimper slightly. He smirks again and kisses my neck. I can feel him start to unbutton my top and my hands go into his messy silver hair.

"Not so innocent now am I?" I moan.

I feel him smile against my skin and he lifts me up into a sitting position.

"Not after this you won't be."

X x x x x x x X

Mwahahaha. I actually think that this story is going to be better then my first KakashiXoc. So what do you think? Tell me if you like it or not. Also, suggestions are greatly appreciated. I don't know how often I'll be able to update so just keep a sharp eye out for it.

Review?

Thanks!


End file.
